joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Black MIDI Army
Summary The Black MIDI Army is the very hostile version of the Piano Army. It doesn't hesitate to slow down or anything, or stop the notes. It just keeps going. Things like "Nyan Trololol" or "Wrecking Ball" are just their normal speed, even though it's bigger than the Piano itself. So far, "Lavender Town" has been their best. In Breadverse Unlimited, since Imaginashun Huntaaaa, Rocky's trainer while Bread's doing other stuff noticed that Rocky's kinda slow, he summoned this army so he could get nervous and try to go faster. Even though Imaginashun Huntaaaa thought it would be Rocky's daily speedbag, it was beyond that and Rocky quickly got knocked out after a nanosecond. Powers and Stats Tier: Impossible, Strongest can reach up to Unknown, Weakest can reach up to AWSM-MAX I Hard, Strongest can reach up to AWSM-MAX, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-100MANYNUMBERS000 I Medium, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-100, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-50 I Easy, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-1, Weakest can reach up to Infintely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+ Name: Black MIDI Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: MIDI Age: MIDI Classification: MIDI Powers and Abilities: Unavoidable Danmaku, Can protect their own SOUL, Can protect their own Inner-Concepts, Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Low-High), Absurdly Strong Inner Concepts, Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting, Shenanigans (Mastery), DATA Manipulation, Ability to instantly defeat you if you miss one note, Note Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Music Manipulation, Immunity to actually making it stop forcefully, Immunity to Time Manipulation (THE RIDE NEVER ENDS), Immunity to Attacks/Techniques/Powers/Statistics (You have to hit the notes first or no damage), Ability to attack the Inner-Concepts, Karmic/Virtue Retribution, Instant Regeneration, Immortality (Type 1, 5, 10), Speed Amplification Attack Potency: 'Impossible, Strongest can reach up to Unknown, Weakest can reach up to AWSM-MAX I Hard, Strongest can reach up to AWSM-MAX, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-100MANYNUMBERS000 I Medium, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-100, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-50 I Easy, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-1, Weakest can reach up to Infintely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+' Speed: 'Impossible, Strongest can reach up to Unknown, Weakest can reach up to AWSM-MAX I Hard, Strongest can reach up to AWSM-MAX, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-100MANYNUMBERS000 I Medium, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-100, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-50 I Easy, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-1, Weakest can reach up to Infintely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+' Lifting Strength: 'Impossible, Strongest can reach up to Unknown, Weakest can reach up to AWSM-MAX I Hard, Strongest can reach up to AWSM-MAX, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-100MANYNUMBERS000 I Medium, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-100, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-50 I Easy, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-1, Weakest can reach up to Infintely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+' Striking Strength: 'Impossible, Strongest can reach up to Unknown, Weakest can reach up to AWSM-MAX I Hard, Strongest can reach up to AWSM-MAX, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-100MANYNUMBERS000 I Medium, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-100, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-50 I Easy, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-1, Weakest can reach up to Infintely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+' Durability: 'Impossible, Strongest can reach up to Unknown, Weakest can reach up to AWSM-MAX I Hard, Strongest can reach up to AWSM-MAX, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-100MANYNUMBERS000 I Medium, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-100, Weakest can reach up to Awesomite-50 I Easy, Strongest can reach up to Awesomite-1, Weakest can reach up to Infintely Beyond The Concept Of Tiers+' Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Notes Intelligence: Extremely High (They know how to make you insane) Weaknesses: People with hands of Star Platinum should be able to handle them Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unavoidable Danmaku Category:Evil Characters Category:Hostile Characters Category:Black MIDIs Category:MIDIs